Waiting
by NatureGirl52180
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is wait. But when a friend is in trouble, waiting can be the hardest thing to do.


_**A/N**__: One-shot. Complete angsty/fluffiness. Really angsty, actually which is odd for me. I hate when my muses lose their marbles and make me write stuff like this. Okay, so I don't, but I have to blame someone. Read and Review!_

Heavy red curtains draped the large windows and just outside, Wyatt Cain could see the night life in Central City beginning to rouse itself. For nothing better to do, he watched as four stories below the lights blinked on and the neon signs flashed brightly, attracting patrons to clubs as moths are drawn to flames. Outside, there was life without care. People going about their business as usual.

Inside was a different story. Cain and DG had holed up in a small study, comfortably furnished by the MediCoat that used the office. The only light in the room came from the flickering fire in the grate that Cain had started to fend off the chill of the spring evening. The glow of the flames danced off of the wood paneling and cast a somber light over each of their faces.

Sitting beside DG, Cain became conscious of the fact that he was tapping his foot on the floor in a nervous, repetitive fashion and that the noise was deafening in the silence. With an effort, he stilled his leg. But he felt the uneasiness building without the outlet for the energy.

DG was curled up like a cat on the ornate red sofa, her bright blue eyes wide and unfocused as she stared at the floor beside the glass coffee table, her head leaning against the back of the chair. She had been that way for the better part of two hours, only speaking when she muttered "Thank you" to Cain as he placed a blanket over her. It was breaking the Tin Man's heart to see her that way.

He stifled the frustrated sigh, but allowed himself to shift around on the stiff cushions. This had been a bad idea. He had known it from the start, he had voiced it loudly, and as usual, he had been ignored.

Glitch had stammered badly when Queen Orianah had told him, not long after the eclipse, that the MediCoats were optimistic. They could return his brain to him. The man had paled and for a few seconds, it looked like he was going to pass out in his oatmeal. Luckily, DG had pretty much tackled Glitch in her delight, squeezing him tightly as Raw jumped into the fray. It had been enough to distract him. All three managed to fall off of the chair and he had started to laugh. Cain had stood beside Orianah and Ahamo smiling and shaking his head at the rambunctious and undignified trio rolling around on the floor and whooping with joy.

Glitch had asked all of them to go with him to the first appointment. Even then, Cain had a feeling that Glitch had known what he would be in for. This wouldn't be like taking a walk in the park. This _was_ brain surgery, literally. The man had been uncharacteristically quiet and introspective as they walked with him down the corridor that would take them to the office of the man that would perform the surgery.

Old Dr. Ligeia's eyes had widened in surprise as the troop filed into his office, but didn't question it. Cain had put a hand on Glitch's shoulder and guided him to the chair in front of the wide desk. Dr. Ligeia had readjusted his spectacles and sat down across from the fidgeting Glitch.

And then it began. First came the "We are very confident" part . . . and the "though we have never attempted to replace a brain, the theory is sound" part. . . followed by the "but there are a few things you should know" part.

The last part was quite long and as Dr. Ligeia continued, Cain found he was liking it less and less. The MediCoat listed the complications that could arise from the brain-replacement procedure. There was the danger of anesthesia to start, the risk of infection, the possibility that the brain had been damaged and wouldn't function properly, and of course, the off chance that Glitch's body wouldn't be able to handle the shock of having the rest of its central nervous system restored and would simply shutdown entirely.

When Cain had looked down, he had seen Glitch's hand clenched around DG's so tight that that his knuckles were turning white. If the kid was feeling any discomfort in the grip, she wasn't showing it. She swallowed hard and turned to look quickly at Cain. He saw the fear in her eyes that he himself was feeling. It was then that he noticed that his hand was still resting on Glitch's shoulder, trying to give the other man strength.

When they left the office, Glitch had looked to all three of his friends. "What do you think? Should I do it?"

The silence was uncomfortable as each prayed the other would go first. It was finally Raw that spoke. "If it is what Glitch wants, Glitch should do."

He looked to DG next. "Well, Doll?"

"It's a lot of risk. I just wish . . ." she sighed heavily, "This is going to sound terrible, but I just wish you weren't going to be the first, you know?"

For the first time all morning, Glitch graced them with one of his goofy grins. "Someone has to go first. I wasn't the only person the Witch did this to. I always was one for pioneering in the name of science."

DG smiled weakly in return. "I know."

Then Glitch had turned to Cain. "Whaddya think, Tin Man?"

He hadn't had the hat to hide behind and was forced to look straight at the other man. "I think it's too risky. Plain and simple."

He managed to steel himself. He knew Glitch's face was going to fall. He felt bad, but if ever there was a time for an honest opinion, this was it.

"I know, it's just . . ." Glitch sighed at the floor, "I'm tired of being "Glitch". Before I met you guys, I didn't remember anything about who I used to be. So it was okay. How could I care if I didn't know any better? But after I connected with Ambrose in the Brain Room, I knew what I was missing."

Cain felt a tug at his heart. He had been so close to shooting Glitch's brain in order to stop the machine. It was only now that he realized what that would have done to Glitch.

"Ambrose is smart, he's useful. How helpful is Glitch gonna be when it comes to restoring the O.Z.?"

Luckily, DG managed to find her voice, quiet though it was. "I think Glitch would be just as helpful at restoring the O.Z. as he was saving it." The princess smiled. "Don't be too hard on Glitch. We all kinda like him."

Against his better judgment, Cain said. "This has to be your decision. And whatever you decide, you know we'll be there to back you up."

Raw nodded enthusiastically as DG hugged Glitch.

He held on tight and finally whispered. "I gotta do it. I've gotta try."

Cain knew DG was putting on a brave face when she pulled away from him. "Then do it."

Which had brought them to this morning. Once again, the four of them had trekked to the Central City Hospital to get Glitch settled before the procedure. Immediately, Cain had tensed up, but did his best not to let on. He hated these places. As a Tin Man, he had been in and out of medical wards many times with crime victims, battered wives, and criminals that he had been forced to shoot when they insisted on doing something stupid. He had always been unsettled in all the stark, sterile whiteness. It just seemed that more people went into places like this then ever came out again.

DG had joked with Glitch as he tried out his hospital bed and commenced to playing with all of the buttons that controlled the height and the angle of the head and foot boards. They had nearly gotten tossed out on an ear when the clowning pair managed to hit the emergency call button, bringing an entire crew of doctors storming into the room outfitted for battle.

Even Cain had laughed when Raw entered the room. A Viewer was an integral part of the brain restoration process. The idea was that using their healing abilities, the Viewer would be able to bring severed nerve endings back together and set Glitch's body on the right course for recovery. Raw had immediately volunteered. Originally, Glitch had been touched by the gesture, but he began howling with laughter when his friend appeared all decked out in the surgical garb. The electric-green smock did nothing for Raw, but Cain suspected it was really the goggles that had sent Glitch over the edge.

He sobered quickly when Dr. Ligeia entered the room and asked if Glitch was ready. The man stammered again, managing an affirmative. Two orderlies came in and began to wheel the bed out when Glitch stopped them. He looked at DG. "See you on the flip side."

"Mother and Father will probably be here by then." Cain heard her swallow hard before she leaned over and gave him a strong hug. "We'll be right here. Promise."

"Don't worry. I've got the easy part. All I have to do is lie there." He let her go and turned to Cain, opening his arms wide. "Wanna hug, too?"

Cain smirked. "How 'bout a handshake?"

Glitch leaned over to DG and whispered. "Issues with masculinity, you know."

The princess laughed as Cain pinned Glitch with a look. He just grinned back cheekily before extending his hand.

Cain grasped it with his right hand and put his other hand on Glitch's forearm. It was as close to hugging as he got. Glitch seemed to realize this and gave him a gentle squeeze before relinquishing his hold.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" The light tone was belied by fact that Glitch grabbed for Raw's hand. The Viewer grasped back and silently shuffled beside the gurney and out of the room.

It was only supposed to take a few hours, which Cain and DG had agreed they could spend in the hospital room. Cain had found himself looking more and more to the clock as lunchtime came and went. By mid-afternoon, there was still no sign of Glitch, Raw, or the doctors. After a morning of small talk, Cain and DG had fallen silent.

It had been nearly three o'clock when a nurse had come into the room dressed as if she had just come from surgery, a tense, frenzied air about her. Cain had stood up immediately. "What's wrong?"

There was sympathy on her face. "I'm afraid there's a problem." Cain felt DG come up behind him as the nurse continued. "It seems your friend's brain is not functioning properly. The MediCoats are having trouble getting his body systems to regulate."

"You mean," DG sounded scared, "like his heart and lungs and stuff?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The nurse smiled. "But they're working on it. Dr. Ligeia is hopeful that the Viewer will be able to repair the nerves."

"Can't they just take the brain back out?" DG asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Some of the connections have already been mended. It would be too risky to sever them again."

"When will we know?" Cain asked simply.

"I don't know." The nurse pulled at the surgical mask around her neck. "But as soon as we find anything out, we'll tell you."

As she left, Cain turned to DG. Tears were just spilling over out over eyes and starting down her cheeks. _Damn it_, he swore inwardly at the whole stupid mess. With a sigh, he pulled her into a hug, putting his chin on top of her head and letting her sob into his shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo. He'll be okay."

At least consoling his friend gave him something to do besides feel himself falling apart inside.

They had been given Dr. Ligeia's office to wait in not long after that. About an hour later, Ahamo had found them. The older man had tried to smile comfortingly, but DG could not be reassured. Orianah appeared not long after, looking worn and tired. Her news was no better than earlier. Glitch had left the operating room, but had been rushed back when he had stopped breathing. This time, DG had sat against her father and cried. "He's not gonna make it is he?"

Cain had been left to watch over DG when Orianah was summoned to the surgical wing again. Ahamo had risen, seeing the pain in her eyes, and taken her hand. Ambrose had been like a son to both of them and while they tried to hide the pain for the sake of their daughter, it was wearing on them as well.

His head snapped around when she gave a shuddering sigh and readjusted herself on the couch. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Better than Glitch, I suppose." Her nose was still stuffy.

He patted her foot which was on the couch, not too far from his leg. "He's gonna make it. You'll see."

"Would you stop saying that, please?" Cain raised an eyebrow. After all that they had been through; ravenous fields of Papay, battling Long Coats in Central City, a spy in the form of her old Tutor, and a mad romp through the Realm of the Unwanted, she had never lost her temper. Always, she was calm and even. The show of emotion was evidence of how much the situation was getting to her.

He forgave it. "I'm sorry."

DG had been glaring hotly at him. She managed to hold it for a few more seconds before she closed her eyes and hung her head. There were no tears. He wouldn't be surprised if she was spent in that department.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cain." She looked up, pitifully sad. "I guess I'm not handling this well, am I?"

"There's no right or wrong way to deal with stuff like this." And he spoke from experience. They both knew it. "You just do the best you can."

They sat for a few minutes, DG fidgeting with her blanket before she broke the silence. "I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Never had a friend in the hospital?"

"Never had many friends." DG replied. "My robo-parents were always very strict about going to play at other kid's houses or staying out too late. I thought they were being oppressive and old-fashioned. Kinda makes sense now, though."

Cain smiled a bit. "It wouldn't do to have the princess of the O.Z. going wild on the other side."

"A sacrifice for my higher calling." DG sighed. "Not that I ever fit in over there, anyway. I was always a loner. Other kids would be playing on the swings and I'd be doodling away in some corner of the playground. I got made fun of a lot."

"Sounds pretty lonely."

"Not really. I didn't really understand the whole 'friend' thing anyway. I mean there were a lot of girls in school that would say they were friends and then talk about each other behind their backs. I didn't need those kinds of friends." DG shrugged. "It was never any big deal. I had my family. I loved them, they loved me. I figured I didn't need a bunch of friends to be happy. I didn't know what I was missing, so it didn't matter."

She was staring at her hands now. "Just like Glitch. He was fine before he knew what he was missing."

"C'mon DG, don't do this to yourself."

"I don't remember where I heard it," she continued, ignoring his plea, "but I've just been going over and over the words in my head. "Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.""

Cain pondered the idea for a few seconds. "A very wise thought."

"I thought it was inane babbling. Until I met you guys . . . and I guess I found out what real friendship was." DG bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes tightly. "I never knew anything could hurt this much. It feels like my heart is breaking."

Cain reached out to her again to put a hand on her shoulder, but DG ignored it and simply threw herself at him and embraced him, not caring that he tensed up. "You're the best friends anybody ever had."

He was caught completely off-guard, but told himself to knock off the macho man act. Cain let his arms wrap around the frightened girl. "You're not too bad yourself, kid."

She sniffled. "Why did this have to happen to Glitch? He's such a good person."

Cain felt his memory wandering a bit. "Bad things happen to good people. But everything happens for a reason."

"You really believe that?"

"I have to." Cain replied. "Sometimes it's the only thing that gets me through a day."

He was spared further uncomfortable conversation as Raw shuffled into the room. The Viewer was dragging with sadness and exhaustion. DG let go of Cain and jumped from the sofa. "How is he?"

"Sleeping." Raw swayed a bit and DG grabbed his arm to steady him. Cain helped her settle him into an armchair. Raw sank into it with the deep groan of someone carrying a heavy burden.

Footsteps in the hall drew both of Cain and DG's attention from Raw. They looked to find Ahamo, Orianah, and Dr. Ligeia standing in the door. The Queen's face was ashen. "You should all sit."

She reached out a hand to DG who took it and went with her mother back to the sofa. The princess asked timidly. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive, Angel." Orianah replied, playing with a lock of DG's dark hair. "For now, he's holding his own."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Her eyes darted to the MediCoat who was still standing near the door.

"It's too early to tell." DG's head sagged at his words. "We should know more by morning. If he shows signs of improvement by then, I would say his chances are quite good."

"I want to see him, please."

Dr. Ligeia opened his mouth to say something but Cain shot him an icy glare that shut his trap immediately. They were all going, and good Dr. Ligeia was just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

Cain shifted in the uncomfortable chair, leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the armrest. DG and Raw had fallen asleep hours ago. Cain had promised to look after DG for her mother. There was no way he was dragging the princess kicking and screaming from an infirmary and it was a good bet that she would have put up one hell of fight. The Queen had agreed that she could stay with her friends. It hadn't taken long for the emotionally exhausted young woman to stretch across the foot of Glitch's bed on her stomach and fall asleep. 

Raw had taken the spare bed in the room only after DG and Cain had threatened him bodily. It was obvious that he had used every bit of his talent and skill to pull Glitch through. That kind of effort had taken its toll on the Viewer. Once he lay down, he was out in under a minute.

With the exception of an occasional nurse doing her rounds, Cain was left alone. In the interim, he simply stared at Glitch, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was pale, even for Glitch and dark circles had formed under his eyes. He hadn't flinched since being brought to the room. _C'mon, headcase, snap out of it._

Cain scrubbed his own face with his hand, feeling the rough stubble on his chin. He thought about Adora and how and why he had lost her. The life that he had once known. The time he could never regain with his son, Jeb. All of the things he had lost.

And all of the things he could still lose. As hard as he had tried not to, Cain had grown fond of Glitch. People didn't go through what the whole lot of them had gone through and not become friends. The man was spastic, strange, and prone to babbling, but once you got past all of that, there was a good person who had sacrificed a lot for what he believed in. Cain couldn't recall meeting a more genuinely good man, even with all of his years as a Tin Man.

He had no idea what the new O.Z. would be like or where he would fit into it, but the words that DG had said back in the study haunted him. With the exception of Adora, he had never had any real friends either. Buddies on the force, yeah. Guys you could depend on to watch your back, sure. But it was different with these three. In some way, they were kindred spirits. All a bunch of misfits.

A headcase, a cowardly Viewer, and an Other-Side Farm Girl turned Princess. He chuckled as he looked at the three and realized he fit among them just as easily, as odd as it was. Not a one of them really had had a thing in common, but who else in the Outer Zone could possibly have wanted any of them?

He did, he realized with a shake of his head. There was nothing but trouble down this road, allowing these people into his life. He was just as aware of that now as he was the day Glitch and DG had released him from the suit. He had been right. But he was thankful that he had met them. They had needed him, accepted him, and given him something to live for other than revenge.

Destroying the Sun Seater was not going to be the end of their adventures. There would be more journeys and someone was going to have to look after them. Cain would growl and grumble about being dragged along, but go he would, secretly thankful that these were his friends.

There was a slight rustle of blankets and it snapped Cain from his reflections. DG hadn't budged, but Glitch's arm had moved. "Glitch?"

Cain leaned forward and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. He said quietly. "Hey, can ya hear me?"

Glitch's face contorted in pain. "Could you please stop yelling?"

The corner of Cain's mouth twitched. "Kind of like a bad hangover, huh?

"Yeah, like the night of the Harvest Moon Festival. Theodore Fletcher had a jug of this whiskey he had swiped from his father . . ."

"You remember that?" Cain asked, feeling relief creeping into his chest.

"How are you going to forget being sick as a dog and trying to stumble your way through a presentation on power sources to your Magical Sciences class? Professor Magia standing there, looking at me like I was an idiot. . . " Glitch opened his eyes wide and looked at Cain in shock. "I remember that. I remember all of that like it was yesterday! Cain, I remember that! And I remember you! Please, don't hit me! I remember, okay?"

"Easy," Cain pushed Glitch back on the pillows. He had nearly jumped out of the bed when realization had hit him. "Would you just calm down? You're gonna kill yourself."

"I've got my memories back! It's all starting to work again I can feel it. Ack, there's something on my feet!"

"Take it easy. It's DG. You're going to wake her up."

It was too late. The princess was already stirring, what with the ruckus Glitch was making. It took a few seconds for her brain to come on-line, but when she saw Glitch awake and smiling beneath Cain's restraining hand, she scurried up and over the side of the bed, sitting opposite Cain. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great! Wanna hear the Theory of Magical Energy? I was thinking about amending it-"

"NO!" DG and Cain said together.

"We don't want you to strain your brain." DG said. "You just got it back. Don't wear yourself out."

"Right," Came a growl behind them. All three looked over to see Raw sitting on the edge of the other bed. "Raw work too hard. Worry too much. Glitch rest."

"Yes, Mother." Glitch quipped. Raw growled again.

The lawman shook his head. "Look, you've been trying to die on us all day. Would you just do us a favor and calm down?"

"Die?" The sobering realization calmed Glitch. "How long have I been out?"

"About 20 hours." DG replied after looking at the clock.

"And you guys have been here all that time?" Glitch asked quietly. The adrenaline that had given him energy when he had first woke up was obviously leaching from his bloodstream. His eyelids were drooping again. "You didn't have to do that."

"Where else to be?" Raw asked. "Need friends here."

"You scared the daylights out of us, Glitch." DG smiled. "Or I guess it's "Ambrose" now."

"Always Glitch to you, Highness." Glitch gave them all a tired smile. "Always Glitch to all of you."

DG patted his hand. "Go back to sleep."

And Glitch did. Under the watch of his friends, his breathing grew steady and regular again. DG sat where she was, contented it seemed to hold his hand.

"Ready to go home, Princess?" Cain asked, even as he moved to settle back more comfortably into his own chair. "Get some more sleep?"

He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "In a bit. I just want to stay a little while longer, okay?"

"Fine by me. Raw?"

"Raw stay."

The three companions kept watch over the fourth. When the sun rose in the morning, Glitch awoke to find all of them right there with him.

_I won't take credit for something not mine. The quote DG used is by Anais Nin, a woman with a unique and wonderful way of seeing the world. -"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." _


End file.
